A Faded Bit of Parchment
by Purple shadow
Summary: Tessa Bloomfield narrates her journey with the Marauders and Lily Evans. She has been friends with them all and experienced hate, love, betrayal and more than she ever thought possible. She was along for the whole ride....
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: So I don't know why I decided to write this fan fic but I guess I just really like the idea of these four guys, tight as brothers, going to hogwarts and facing so much and what not.

I wanted to explore into what may have happened at school to them and who they encountered. This was done by adding a character of my own into the situation to narrate the tale of the Marauders and those around them. So I decided to make it a little more interesting by adding something that could easily be left out of the real Marauders story, a girl. Read on young readers, read on. Haha...oh jeez I'm funny...chuckles...what?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my characters that are unfamiliar to the original concept of the Marauder era. Thanks a bunch for the time folks.

**Chapter 1**

I write this now to try and bring honor to friends of mine who have seen the toughest of times and showed the strength that not many people have the chance to witness more than once in their life. These people have made an outstanding impact on the wizarding world and many of it's occupants.

With a heavy heart I will explain that not all of them had the fortune of surviving the curve balls that life, so very hard, threw their way. But I also relive their stories with pride and honor to have known them. They changed my life for the better and I'm sure they've changed others as well.

I first met the unique group, better known as the Marauders, in my fourth year of education when I was transferred Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was never expecting to meet them and it was by chance that I became their friend. And I found, at first, four very strange boys.

The first to mention would have to be James Potter. James Potter...well I always see him running his hand through his jet black hair and smiling his goofy grin in an attempt to capture Miss Lily's heart. He was, what I call, the leader of the group. Always strutting around with a sort of egotistical attitude. He hated it when I mentioned his familiar strut and was appalled at the idea. But none the less he cared so much for his friends that it's just... unexplainable. He was a great friend...and loyal...through and through.

The next is none other than James best friend, Sirius Black. Yes, Sirius Black...I had a lot of fun taunting by his name alone, but I soon discovered that his name was exactly what he was running away from. Sirius was probably the most confident of the group. How could he not be with a group of fan girls trailing him every moment of the day worshiping him like a god. He had the good looks just like James and the eyes that made every girl melt...he really was a god. He was nearly as protective of his friends but had a slight issue with trust and arrogance.

And as most groups have...the quite one. Remus Lupin, the bookworm, who had soft looks and a heart of gold. He was the sweetest boy any girl could meet. Although shy, he had times where he spoke out with such strength and it seemed that everybody listened. He was the stone that everyone leaned on and looked to for words of wisdom. Even with his horrible secret, his lycanthropy, he was still a gentle soul in the form of a sandy blonde haired boy with caring blue eyes.

And last but not least of the Marauders was Peter Pettigrew. A small boy with nervous eyes and a mousy appearance but slightly on the cute side. He was often put to the side and became the forgotten one of the group who just followed along. He had a head of mousy grey hair and he was definitely not the brains in the group but was a part of it none the less.

Another of my dearest friends who I simply have to mention is Lily Evans. With her vibrant head of red hair and magnificent green eyes she captured James heart and fooled with his mind. She was definitely the brightest witch of our age and had the heart of a lion, which is why she was in Gryffindor. She was always standing up for what she believed in. And she protected all people who needed it. She was a flower...and my best friend.

All of these people went through a lot and found friends in each other and bonds that will always exist. They all had the heart to love and care and were tested beyond normal expectations. With myself along for the ride all our lives changed and developed into the people who we were meant to be.

So I now give you our tale and how the Marauders and Lily Evans were the ones who were amazing enough to make their dreams, as well as mine, come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I'm sorry that I've neglected this story for so long but I've really been working on my other one and right now it's my first priority. So any who I'm gonna try and get some posted on this one for a while because I already have a lot of it planned out so here we go. It will be written in third Oh and please R&R cause I need some feedback!!! Read on!

_I wasted it all just to watch you go._

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far,_

_but in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall, to lose it all._

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

In The End - Linkin Park

**Chapter 2**

The sky had started to fade into darker colors and the birds were slowly returning to their nests. Dusk had come and the quiet of night made everything seem to stand still. It was a sight to see and the person watching it was Tessa Bloomfield. She sat on the very top of a three story house looking out at the horizon. Her waist length auburn hair moved only slightly in the cool night breeze. Other than the small breeze the air was still.

Tessa's warm smile made her beautiful face light up as she slowly swung her legs that dangled over the edge of the roof. Her lean figure could be seen through her black jeans and tight fitting green sweater. And her feet were covered by dark purple converse shoes.

This how she liked it. Just the right temperature and so quiet. She could just get away without having to leave her own home. Of course her parents didn't like it when she sat on the roof because it was so high up but she came up there anyway. To her, this sanctuary was worth the risk.

She had left her window open only a bit so she could get back in and she soon heard it open all the way. She heard a shuffling and, over the edge of the roof to her right her brother's head popped up with a grin.

"I thought I'd find you up here," he said and pulled himself up to were she sat. It was easy for him to climb up onto the roof too because he was very fit and had strong muscular arms. He was thin like Tessa but had more muscle from playing so much quidditch with his friends and weight training. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red and white polo shirt. His auburn hair matched Tessa's and was cut shaggily around his head. It was longer and fell gently into his blue eyes.

Tessa always loved Jullian's caring blue eyes. Her eyes were different than most people's. They were a darker violet color. Everyone always complimented her on her transfixing eyes which she always laughed at thinking it was nothing. She moved over to the left and made room for Jullian nest to her on the flat part of the peak.

"Well you know me too well big brother," she said back to him as he swung his arm around her shoulder bringing her close. They were always very close and talked to each other about nearly everything. Just because they were three years apart didn't make any difference.

"I'm nervous about going to Hogwarts," she said thoughtfully, "I just hope it's better than Barricks," she added thinking about her old school and how everybody there was so selfish and mean. She didn't fit in and was so glad when her parents finally let her transfer to Hogwarts. They gave in mostly because Jullian convinced them that Tessa wasn't happy.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly," he comforted her smiling, "Besides, if anybody's mean to you I'll just come take care of it." Tessa laughed loudly at this. Jullian was always very protective of Tessa and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I'm still mad that you won't be coming to King's Cross on the first to say goodbye," said Tessa smacking him on the arm when he tried to ruffle her hair. Jullian had to go to the Ministry of Magic to speak to his new boss about his Auror training.

"Your fifteen now and you'll be fine," he said ruffling her hair again which she protested against, "Now lets go inside before mom has a cow." Tessa got up first and pulled Jullian to his feet. They crawled back through the open window and Jullian left to go to his own room.

Tessa looked around her room thinking that she wouldn't see it again until the holidays. She walked over to her cluttered desk and picked up her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. She smiled as she read over it again and again. She set it in her trunk along with all her school things. She still had to put all her clean clothes in her trunk so she set ahead to do that. Before long she was pushing on the lid of her stubborn trunk and grunting incoherently while trying to do up the clasp. When she finally got it done up she plopped down on her bed blowing out her breath.

"I see your all packed," came a voice from the door. Her mother stepped into the room and sat on the bed next to her sprawled out daughter. "I saw how hard you fought with that trunk. I don't think you should have taken so many shirts. You have too many shirts." Her mom rambled and Tessa looked at her astonished. She sat up abruptly onto her elbows.

"You saw me struggling so hard and you didn't bother to help?" she asked incredulously with wide eyes. Her mom just smiled at her.

"Well hun it was good for you. And I wasn't going to get involved the way you were thrashing about," she stated smiling amused. Tessa's mouth hung open.

"Your horrible," she said laughing, "And for you information, I wasn't thrashing. I was merely intimidating the trunk into thinking I would hurt it if it didn't cooperate," she said and her mom laughed again. Then her mom hugged her tight.

"Well I'm proud of you," she said, "And I hope you have a really good time at Hogwarts." Then her mom got up to leave the room. Tessa sat up and spoke.

"Mom," she said as she was almost out the door, "I'm really happy your letting me go to Hogwarts and I love you." Tessa jumped off her bed and gave her mom another big hug. They exchanged good night's and Tessa went to bed thinking about the upcoming trip to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ok I'm really excited about this story now and I'm going to be starting another Marauders's era story somewhat like this one but different. I also posted a preview of a chapter to come later on my homepage so please go and check it out!!! Ok please R&R bye folks!!!!

_You're a stranger so what do I care._

_Vanished today, not the first time I hear_

_All the lies_

A Stranger - A Perfect Circle

**Chapter 3**

Tessa woke up with all her sheets mussed up around her thin body. Her arm was hanging off

the side of the bed and her breath was long and deep. With a start her eyes burst open and she blinked a lot before closing her eyes again. She heard her mother calling her name from downstairs announcing that it was time for breakfast. Tessa open her eyes again and groaned looking at the clock. It was nine in the morning and Tessa thought about how much she hated getting up early for school.

After a lot of groaning she pulled herself from her bed and scrambled staggering across her bedroom. As she exited her room she saw Jullian walking out of the bathroom with a similarly sleepy expression on his face. He smiled at her and they leaned tiredly on each other all the way down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs Tessa smelt bacon and ran for the kitchen following the heavenly smell. She heard a thud behind her and guessed that Jullian hadn't been ready for her to pull away from leaning on each other and fell over.

Tessa gave her dad a kiss on the cheek while he sat and ate his eggs and then she grabbed a plate from the cupboard loading on the food. As she sat down at the kitchen table Jullian walked in the room rubbing his backside in pain. He grabbed a plate of his own and two glasses. He set one down in front of his own place and one in front of Tessa. Then he pulled his chair out roughly from it's spot at the table making Tessa's feet fall to the floor with a thud because she had set them up there for comfort.

Tessa grabbed the orange juice from beside her dad and poured herself and Jullian a large glass ful. They all ate quietly except for her mom and dad laughing every time Jullian would steal a piece of Tessa's bacon and then Tessa would steal one of Jullian's sausages and Jullian would point out that a sausage is larger than a piece of bacon and would start all over again taking more of Tessa's bacon.

"So Tessie are you ready for tomorrow?" asked her dad with an excited smile on his face. He used the nickname for his daughter that he had called her since she was a baby. Tessa smiled at the name thinking of fond memories.

"Yeah," she said then added, "I think this is the first time I've actually been excited to go to school." Jullian laughed loudly and took another piece of her bacon.

"Well we're going to miss you around here," said her mom with a sad smile and dishing more bacon onto her plate and slapping away Jullian's hand when he reached for some from the dish. Then he just took more from Tessa's plate and they all rolled their eyes.

"Well I'll be back for the holidays for sure and I'll write all the time. It's gonna be weird being away from Jules for so long," she said forcing a smile. Jullian noticed this and grabbed her hand on the table.

"Don't worry about it T," he used his own nickname for her, "I'll write every chance I get and I expect you to do the same twit." He smiled and then said, "Come on, go get dressed and we'll go out to the farmer's field and play some one on one quidditch." Tessa jumped up and ran from the room. She heard her dad laughing and her mom say 'Stop eating all her bacon' and a loud smack followed by laughter.

Tessa took a quick shower and blow dried her hair which took a while. She put it up in a bun so it wouldn't get in her way. When she left the bathroom she ran to her room in a towel and changed into a stretchy pair of capri pants and a black t-shirt.

Jullian was waiting outside for her in their dads car. They needed to drive far enough out into the country, in a field, to not be seen by any muggles. As they drove Tessa switched the radio station to a rock station and her and Jullian sang and laughed at each other's impressions of the singers. It was only about ten minutes later that they arrived in a small field.

Tessa jumped out of the car and grabbed her broom from the backseat. She hoisted out the chest that had the quidditch balls in it and Jullian grabbed the other side so they could carry it out to the opening. As soon as the reached the middle of the field Tessa couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. She swung her leg onto her broom and took off at a break neck speed. They stayed in the air for a long time just using the different balls for practice. Jullian complemented Tessa's growing talent and then they packed up their equipment to go home.

As they drove back past the empty fields Tessa started to think about leaving and started to get sort of gloomy. It wasn't long before Jullian noticed.

"Penny for your thoughts T," he said taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. She took a breath and answered.

"I'm just gonna miss being able to come out here with you," she replied looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm going to miss you too sis," he said smiling. Tessa grinned at him and he motioned for her to open the glove compartment. She did and inside was a small box with a little yellow ribbon wrapped around it.

"Go ahead," he said, "I was going to wait until tomorrow to give it to you before you left for the train station but I think it would be better if I gave it to you tonight. I think you need it," he grinned and took his eyes off the road every now and then to watch her open it.

Tessa pulled on the ribbon and I fell delicately off the box. Inside the box was a little velvet case. She looked excitedly at Jullian and he just laughed. She slowly opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with little dangling silver tear drop charms. She took it out of the box and noticed that one of the tear drops was larger than the others. She looked closely at it and realized it had a small clasp. She opened the tiny locket and saw muggle style picture of herself and Jullian making a funny face at the camera.

She remembered the day the photo was taken. Her and Jullian visited a muggle shopping mall and had gone to a photo booth and taken four pictures. The one in the locket was the funniest one and she was glad she could take it with her everywhere.

Just then they reached their driveway and Tessa got out and ran around the car and tackled Jullian in the biggest hug ever. She kept saying 'Thank you, thank you, thank you' over and over again. Jullian grinned widely and when he finally was released from the death grip Tessa had on him he helped her get the stuff out of the car and put it away in the shed behind the house. They went inside and found that they made it home just in time for supper. They all ate quickly and talked about how they did in the field and all the new moves Tessa learnt. And then Tessa showed her mom and dad the bracelet and they thought it was amazing. Her mom commented that he had the same taste as his father and his dad grinned and kissed his wife. They left to watch a movie in the living room giggle like teenagers while cuddling together.

Tessa and Jullian went upstairs and said good night to each other. Tessa changed into her pj's and got into bed after setting her alarm clock. She was so tired from the day that she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.


End file.
